Her Story
by MaskedMe
Summary: She left everything she knew to search for Draco Malfoy. Forty years later, she's back and ready to tell her tale.


Chapter 1: Back

* * *

><p>Tears escaped her eyes as she stood in front of the dark house. Her graying hair, carefully coiled in a bun, fluttered in the breeze as raindrops fell from the sky in the early morning. She was leaving all of this;it was finally time to go back. In a few moments, she would be in London, the place where it began. Every story has a beginning; now that hers has ended, it was time to share it. A sigh and crack later, she was staring at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

The hustle and bustle of the small tavern was a welcoming sight as she made her way to the bar. A few minutes later, she had a suite key in her hand and was making her way up the stairs. Several curious gazes followed her movements but she paid them no heed. She didn't need to explain anything to anyone. She had no regrets.

Settling in her room, she drew parchment from the desk drawer to scrawl two identical notes.

_Back. Let's meet at 5PM at the Leaky Cauldron, Room 203._

Folding and sealing the notes, she made her way back down the stairs and out towards Diagon Alley. The post office was not far from her entrance but the stormy weather made her journey more difficult. The silk fabric of her expensive black robes were muddied with grime by the time she entered the establishment. After sending her letters, she retreated to her room at the Leaky Cauldron.

Sitting on her bed, she wondered if this was the best decision. It had been 20 years since she had seen them. Their sparse contact had been only via Owl Post during the last four decades but it felt like she still knew them. Their letters where long and descriptive. Every detail that they could cram into the many feet of parchment was there. The lives they lived, the lives of their loved ones, the everyday happenings, she knew about all of it. Her replies to these letters were short. She addressed any necessary concerns, questions and comments but she never told them her story. She had kept it all hidden until now. She was ready and willing to tell them. She was ready to ask for forgiveness.

Glancing at her clock, she decided that she could find peace for a few hours before they arrived. Settling on the bed, she closed her eyes and escaped to her fairytale.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley entered the small pub as discreetly as possible. In their forties, they were still identifiable by their hair and facial features. But this time, it was different. Worry marred their features as they started their journey toward room 203. They knew she would eventually come back but they expected it to be ages before, not now. Knocking on the door, they steeled their nerves and held their breath. The petite woman that opened the door allowed them a sigh of relief. After all the years, the girl they had known as a teenager was there. Looking aged but elegant, the woman invited them into the living room of the suite and sat herself down. They sat staring at each other for a minute before Harry Potter cautiously opened his mouth.<p>

"It's been decades since we've seen you... how have you been?"

A small smile emerged on her features, "As well as I could be, I suppose. How have you been? I haven't gotten a letter from either you in weeks."

"I've been good. I've got my third grandson now, and Lavender's still doing good. Fretting about her age everyday but still manageable."

"I've been better. Ginny was and is still a right mess after she found out last week that we're going to grandparents. She is driving me mad with her constant worrying. She's forcing James and his wife move into the house so she can dote on them. Honestly, I thought we were rid of all the kids but now they're back at home."

Smiles broke out in the room.

"Well congratulations to the both of you! I'm glad to hear that you're doing well."

An uncomfortable silence followed that before Ron decided to break it.

"Alright Hermione, what's going on? We haven't physically seen you in 20 years and now you come back. There has to be something. What is it?"

Moments passed as her stance quivered and tears developed in her eyes. Then, she whispered, "The job's done. Everything I worked for in the past few decades has ended... There's nothing left."

A silence enveloped the room as her words sunk in. Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they watched and waited the woman before them held back her tears.

Taking a gulp of air, Hermione looked at both of the men before her and conjured a pot of tea. After silently pouring her guests each a cup. Harry looked at her and asked, "Why don't you start from when you left? I thought you were happy with your job at the Department of Mysteries..."

"I was. I was always happy." said Hermione as she started her story...

* * *

><p>A frustrated groan escaped her lips as she continued to work through the papers on her desk. She swore that they magically duplicated themselves as she worked. Suddenly, a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Miss Granger? Your 4:30 is here." said the muffled voice of her secretary through the door.

Hermione straightened her desk out as best she could before standing and opening the door. Expecting a stocky brown hair man, she was caught off guard when a tall dark haired man entered her view.

"Mr. Zabini, How may I help you today?"

"Hermione, why must you always call me Mr. Zabini? You make me feel like I'm 82 and not 22!"

"We are in the office right now and, you have come to me needing some services I presume?"

"Tsk tsk, always with the assumption. But you are right I do need something..." Blaise said shaking his head slightly.

"Blaise, you're an Auror. I'm an Unspeakable, what can I do that you cannot?" Hermione asked.

"I want you to quit this job and work as a private investigator for me."

Hermione gaped at the man before her. Thoughts continually ran through her head as she tried to understand what Blaise Zabini was asking her.

Taking a breath, Blaise looked Hermione in the eye and said, "You are the only one who can do this particular case. You have auror training, you're a war hero and the most brilliant witch in all of Britain! Seriously, you're the only one who can!"

Hermione looked like at Blaise in disbelief. "What is this case that you would ask me to leave my job?"

Blaise sighed, "I can't give you any information until you agree. All I can say is this is a private job that a good friend of mine asked me to undertake. It requires the utmost secrecy and could last a long time."

That piqued Hermione's interest. What was it that Blaise wanted her to do? Why couldn't he do it himself? Why her?

Two weeks later, Blaise was still coming by promptly at 4:30PM to try and persuade her to take the job. In all honesty though, Hermione's determined "No" was starting to waiver. The curiosity that Blaise put in her mind was driving her mad. Not to mention all the stress that her work was placing on her. The Ministry had recently decided that all Unspeakables would need to speak to the Minister on a weekly basis. The first time Hermione met with the Minister, he decided that she wasn't doing her job properly and gave her loads of work to "put her on par with the other more experienced Unspeakables". The second time, that unfinished workload had tripled in size. Personally, Hermione though the Minister was the most incompetent man in the Ministry building but he was in charge.

Authority was authority.

* * *

><p>It took Blaise a total of 5 months, 7 dinners, and 3 bouquets of roses but she finally agreed. She wasn't happy to do so though. He was sure that the agreement was a result of her annoyance with him. He was meeting her at her flat in Muggle London tonight and could not ruin the chances of her taking the job.<p>

At promised time, he apparated to her front door with a file in his hand. She let him in and smiled faintly at the small talk he allowed out of his mouth. Sitting down, Hermione got right to business, "So what is the case? I deserve to know after all those insufferable visits."

Blaise smiled, "And here I thought you enjoyed my company. Alright, so this is a private case so I will need your vow that you will never reveal anything about or associated with this case until after it has been completed."

Hermione's lips pursed but she relented. She already quit her job for this; why not add a minor commitment vow? The pair drew their wands and interlocked them. Hermione recited her vow and let out a sigh.

Blaise withdrew his wand and pulled out the file. Handing her the thick stack of papers, Blaise said, "Everything you need is in here. My client and I will be funding the entirety of the job. You'll be given a place to live closer to work, a 500 galleons per month salary and anything else you need can be requested through me."

Hermione opened the first page of the folder. There lay the Ministry's information on Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? He's dead. What does this have to do with him?" Hermione asked.

Blaise sighed and said, "He's not dead; he was only declared missing. I've been on this job for a while and while my information was sparse, it indicated that he is currently alive."

"And how is he related to the case?"

"That is the case. Your job will be to locate Draco and bring him back to his mother."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. That was the job that needed absolute secrecy? To bring a boy back to his mum?

Blaise must have noticed the look on her face and continued, "From what I know, he is still withdrawing amounts from the Malfoy family vaults at Gringotts so he is alive. But, I also know why he hasn't come back... He's being hunted. I'm not sure by who but he's in constant danger from what I understand. It's all in the file. Bring him home Hermione."

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p> 


End file.
